Vampire Physiology
The ability to use the abilities of a Vampire. Variation of Undead Physiology. Opposite to Kresnik Physiology. Also Called *Vampire Mimicry *Vampiric Mimicry/Physiology *Vampirism *Vampyre Physiology/Mimicry *Vrykolakas Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Vampire, a being who subsists by feeding on the life essence of living creatures (often in the form of blood), regardless of whether the vampire is undead or a living person/being. While all vampires need some form of life-essence, the quality and quantity vary greatly: from daily to rarely, from needing lethal amounts to barely notable, from sentient blood freshly drained to rare steak. Physically vampires are similar to their non-vampiric species, but exact changes their state causes vary greatly: more common effects include pale/white skin, glowing eyes (possibly changing to golden or red), prominent canines or generally predatory appearance, but some have no visible changes at all, while others barely pass for a humanoid. Mentally vampires vary from perfectly normal persons with unusual dietary requirements to predatory, calculating beings, to hunger-driven blood-junkies. Generally vampires are physically imposing beings with excellent strength, speed, endurance and agility, excellent senses, extended living-span nearing ageless and high-level resistance to damage. Other abilities include ability to turn other beings into vampires (possibly involuntarily), mental abilities, transformation into animals or mist, etc. Note that vampires are able to learn Magic, so the variety of powers some have isn't so much result of them being vampires as their own studies. Applications *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Agility **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Senses ***Night Vision **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor Variations *Blood Consumption *Blood Empowerment *Contaminant Immunity *Conversion **Vampirization *Daytime Walking *Darkness Manipulation *Defunct Physiology *Disease Immunity *Emotion Consumption *Energy Absorption *Enhanced Intelligence *Flight *Haemopotent Replication *Illusion Manipulation *Invulnerability *Life-Force Absorption *Mind Control **Hypnosis *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Fang Retraction ***Enhanced Bite **Prehensile Tongue *Psionic Energy Conversion *Scattering **Bat Swarming *Shapeshifting **Air Mimicry **Animal Morphing ***Bat Physiology **Human Disguise **Size Manipulation *Soullessness *Supernatural Beauty *Supernatural Survivability *Unnatural Presence *Wallcrawling *Wing Manifestation **Wing Blades For a selection of Vampires, see here. *'Dhampir Physiology' *'Emotional Vampirism' *'Jiang Shi Physiology' *'Kresnik Physiology' *'Manananggal Physiology' *'Memory Vampirism' *'Mystic Vampire Physiology' *'Nelapsi Physiology' *'Neuronal Vampirism' *'Psi Vampirism' *'Shinso Physiology' *'Transcendent Vampire Physiology' *'Vaewolf Physiology' *'Vampire Lord Physiology' *'Zompire Physiology' Associations *Blood Manipulation *Curse Empowerment *Ghoul Physiology *Undead Physiology Limitations *All need some form of life-force, but exact amounts and quality varies, as well as the consequences of not feeding. Some may feel nothing more than normal hunger, others age or weaken rapidly and some enter feral state that ends only after they have fed. *Vampires have traditionally several weaknesses, but how effective these are to individual vampire varies greatly: **Direct sunlight may cause instant Disintegration, burn like fire or prevent the use of supernatural powers. Originally, vampires had to sleep in their coffin during the day, and sunlight wasn't fatal, they were merely dormant during the day making it "easy" to sneak up on them. ***Ultraviolet light may be especially effective. **Wooden stake through the heart. In most modern depictions, this is fatal; in the original folklore, it merely stops the vampire from leaving their coffin. In most of the older stories, one had to use a hammer or a grave digger's shovel to drive the stake in, which meant that vampire stakings mainly happened during the day when the vampire was asleep. In some cases a special specimen of wood is needed for the stake to be effective, commonly Hawthorn, and occasionally it needs to be blessed or enchanted. **May be unable to enter dwelling without invitation. **Decapitation - and as a bonus point, this one isn't exactly exclusive to vampires; it conveniently works on almost any supernatural creature, and humans too. Then again, so does a stake through the heart... **Running water acts like a barrier they can't cross, though this might be circumvented by making others transport them. **Crosses, but not necessarily other religious symbols. In modern renditions, this is usually subject to the power of belief of the wielder, the vampire, both, or neither. **Certain plants or substances, garlic or silver being most common. **May be bound to their coffin, earth/soil of their crave, etc. How often they need to be in contact of these and the consequences vary widely. *If vampires and werewolves are natural enemies, one may be vulnerable to their bite/scratch. *Vampiric Toxicity *Conversion Negation may revert vampires to their original forms. Known Users See Also: Vampire Tropes Games Manga/Anime Cartoons/Comics Film/Television Gallery File:Medlock_absorb_Scarlet's_life_force.png|Medlock and Scarlet Helsing (Archie's Weird Mysteries) Marceline.png|Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) Bloody Mary.png|Bloody Mary (Infamous 2: Festival of Blood) Marlow 30 Days.jpg|Marlow (30 Days of Night) Vamp_Batman.jpg|The Batman of Earth-43 (DC Comics) was transformed into a vampire to battle Dracula. File:Infamous-2-festival-of-blood.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Infamous 2: Festival of Blood) was transformed into a vampire by Bloody Mary. Vamp MGS.jpg|Vamp (Metal Gear Solid) developed a vampiric taste for blood after being forced to survive on the blood of his family. MF Necrolai.jpg|Necrolai (Power Rangers Mystic Force) is the Queen of the Vampires. Vampire Wario.png|Vampire Wario (Super Mario/Wario Land). Angel1.jpg|Angel/Angelus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) is the most sadistic and evil vampire in recorded history. David Boreanaz as Angel.png|Angel with his vampire face on. Spike Buffy.jpg|Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is one of the most dangerous and famous vampires in the world. Ubervamp.jpg|A Turok-Han (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Fangs Dragon Ball.png|Fangs the Vampire (Dragon Ball) File:Touta_reattaches_his_head.png|Tōta Konoe (UQ Holder) is an immortal vampire. Irwin Billy & Mandy.png|Irwin (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy/Underfist) is half-mummy, half-vampire. Juliet van Heusen.jpg|Juliet Van Heusen (Wizards of Waverly Place) Jared Nomak.jpg|Jared Nomak and the Reapers (Blade II) have a more developed bloodlust that allows them to feed on humans and normal vampires alike. Vampire By Night.jpg|Nina Pryce, the Vampire By Night (Marvel Comics) is half-vampire, half-werewolf. Michael Corvin.jpg|Michael Corvin (Underworld) is half-vampire, half-Lycan. Alucard_hellsing.jpg|Alucard (Hellsing) is the most powerful vampire in existence. LOK Kain.jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain) Chiropteran.jpg|A chiropteran (Blood+) Jericho Cross.jpg|Jericho Cross (Darkwatch) Selene Underworld.jpg|Selene (Underworld) Blue_Moon_Rune.jpg|Blue Moon Rune (Suikoden 2) turns its bearer into a vampire. Inner & Outer.png|Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) Saya Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) Diva Blood+.jpg|Diva (Blood+) Hannibal King.gif|Hannibal King (Marvel Comics) CULLENCOVEN.JPG|The Cullen coven (Twilight) is one of the largest and most powerful vampire covens in the world Drake Blade.jpg|Drake (Blade: Trinity) is the progenitor of the vampire race. c3-being-human-being-human-mitchell-2-web_288x288.jpg|John Mitchell (Being Human) is a legendary vampire. kaname-yuuki-165823978b.jpg|Kaname and Yuki Kuran (Vampire Knights) are both pureblood vampires. Defiance-Fankit-Character-Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) Dracula.png|Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Mavis full body.jpg|Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) the daughter of Dracula. Janos Audron.jpg|Janos Audron (Legacy of Kain) is the last of the Ancient Vampires and the progenitor of Nosgoth's human-derived vampires. Aaliyah as Akasha, Queen of the Damned.jpg|Akasha from Queen of the Damned. Della-Chase.jpg|Della Tsang and Chase Tallman (Shadow Falls: After Dark) 465px-Bat1.jpg|Bat Spin (Skylanders Trap Team) 466px-bat2.jpg|Night Shift (Skylanders) 469px-bat3.jpg|Roller Brawl (Skylanders) Vampire_H.png|Vampire (Valkyrie Crusade) Carmilla_H.png|Carmilla (Valkyrie Crusade0 Lil'_Vampire_H.png|Lil' Vampire (Valkyrie Crusade) File:RemiliaSWR.png|Remilia Scarlet (Touhou Project) File:Flandre_Scarlet_wings.jpg|Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Project) Flutterbat_ID_S4E07.png|Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Vampire_Skyrim.png|A Nord Vampire (Skyrim) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Absorption Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Vampire Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Galleries